naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aang
Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BG and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four Bending Arts: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles to learn the ancient art of Energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. He is also the husband of Katara, and the father of Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. Background Physical Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *'Airbending Grandmaster': By the time of the Air Nomad Genocide, Aang was already an airbending master, the youngest in history. Aang achieved his mastery tattoos when he mastered thirty-five of the thirty-six tiers of airbending and invented a new airbending technique, the "air scooter", at only twelve years old. The element of air was the one he utilized the most in battle. Once Aang began to learn the other elements, for tactical purposes he relied less on airbending, though it continued to remain his signature element. As a master, Aang's skill with airbending was exceptional; he was able to fight on-par with strong and powerful masters or against large numbers of opponents, despite not finishing his airbending training. He was shown creating tornadoes and currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects. Aang's skill with air was great, even perilous, though his pacifistic Air Nomad nature halted the use of air as a deadly weapon, unless he was enraged or in the Avatar State. Instead, Aang used airbending for pure defense, evasion, or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. When not in battle, Aang used airbending in his everyday life, often for flying with his glider, or simply to augment his natural agility. While in the Avatar State, Aang's airbending power was magnified to the point he could erode solid rock away with a powerful gust of air. Aang's airbending skills, especially his skill with the air scooter, greatly improved over time, evolving from being able to ride one to creating multiple air scooters simultaneously without any difficulty. At age forty, Aang was shown to have mastered the air scooter to a much greater degree. This version was superior in terms of size and duration when compared to the ones he showed as a child and was capable of being used as a high-speed method of transportation, as Aang quickly caught up with Yakone, despite the latter having had a good head-start. Aang was also capable of standing on the scooter, instead of sitting on it as he had done before. Aside from his individual skill, Aang was also shown as a capable teacher, as he passed on the full extent of his airbending knowledge and techniques to his son Tenzin, who became a powerful master airbender in his own right. Waterbending Prowess *'Waterbending Master' Earthbending Prowess *'Earthbending Master' **'Seismic Sense' Firebending Prowess *'Firebending Master' Lightningbending Prowess *'Lightning Practitioner' Energybending Prowess *'Energybending Master' Other Skills *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes' Avatar Spririt * Medium * Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Glider Staff Relationships Family *Sokka (Brother-in-Law) *Katara (Wife) *Bumi (Oldest Son) *Kya (Oldest Daughter) *Tenzin (Youngest Son) *Pema (Daughter-in-Law) *Jinora (Granddaughter) *Ikki (Granddaughter) *Meelo (Grandson) *Rohan (Grandson) Friends/Allies *The Air Nomads *Zuko (Best friend and former enemy, close as brothers) *Toph Beifong (Best friend and teammate) *Suki (Close friend) *Avatar Korra (Current reincarnation) *Iroh Rivals * Enemies *Fire Lord Ozai Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Avatars Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nomads Category:Avatar Aang's Family Category:Seismic Sense Users Category:Lightningbenders Category:Energybending Masters Category:Energybending Users Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Waterbending Masters Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Firebending Masters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Legendary Warriors Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders